


Give Myself Over

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Consensual, Dom Jasmine (Disney), Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Post-Canon, Sub Aladdin (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin and Jasmine find their own, more pleasurable, use for Jafar's old snake staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Myself Over

**Author's Note:**

> From the great [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=2285929#t2285929) at Disney Kink.

"You're sure about this?"  
  
The staff feels cold and slightly slick in her hands. But there's a faint throbbing there, as if she can feel the power in it.  
  
"Of course." Aladdin puts his hands over hers, their eyes locking. His voice lowers slightly as he adds: "I trust you."  
  
"All right then," Jasmine whispers, leaning across to plant just one more kiss on Aladdin's lips. It lingers for a moment, then she pulls away and raises the staff in both hands, bringing it's snake head to eye-height.  
  
"You will answer to me," she says. For a moment nothing happens; frowning slightly, she adjusts her grip, then her eyes narrow and her voice darkens. "You _will_ answer to me."  
  
She isn't sure what to expect, but then a light swirls in Aladdin's eyes and his expression becomes slack, eyes glazed over as he faces her. Despite herself, Jasmine smiles, the throbbing in the staff suddenly seeming to intensify in time with her heartbeat, the metal becoming warm. She licks her lips, tosses her hair back, and looks at Aladdin with a sudden freshness of view.  
  
"Take off your shirt," she says, and he does so. His blank gaze, though, is unnerving, and she adds; "And tell me how much you love me with your eyes."  
  
Adoration spreads across his face, a gleaming smile as he stands before her.  
  
"Kneel."  
  
He does so, at her feet, bare-chested and gazing lovingly upon her.  
  
"Now," she says, "you will continue to obey me even as I lower the staff."  
  
"I will continue to obey," he says, the first words that have left his lips, and his voice is deep and rough and sends shivers down her spine. Jasmine lays the staff aside, watching for any change in his expression, and when there is none she stands more confidently.  
  
"Remove my clothes," Jasmine says. "Slowly."  
  
It sends little shivers down her spine as he does so, his hands soft and reverent. It is not so much what he does as the knowledge that he is under her control, her every command, that each word that falls from her lips will be fulfilled. It becomes easier with each one as she tells Aladdin to remove her clothes, to carry her to the bed, to feast upon her body until she is panting and struggling to even speak further. As the ideas burst into her head she speaks them, and with his hands and mouth he pleasures her, until she aches and needs and finally tells him to enter her. A moan, a whimper, and she wraps her legs around his hips as he thrusts in slow determined strokes.  
  
She can whisper 'faster'; 'harder'; 'slower'; 'just there'; he adjusts his movements perfectly, so long as she can get out the word between her gasps, nuzzling at her neck or placing his lips at her breast. And occasionally he will reply, 'Yes, mistress', and finally as he does so she is tipped over the edge, crying out as stars explode in her vision and her body erupts. Then, still breathless, she tells him to come and feels him thrust harder against her as he does so, body shuddering.  
  
The silk sheets are warm and soft beneath her back as she lies there for a moment, eyes half-closed, feeling the rippling afterglow throughout her body as Aladdin cradles her. Finally a wicked smile caught at her lips, and she leaned across, running her fingers through his hair as she whispered, "Come back."  
  
It takes a moment, but then sense returns to Aladdin's eyes and he blinks, confused, looking around at the tangle of sheets and their naked bodies. "What did I just miss?" he asks.  
  
Jasmine cannot help but laugh. "How about I show you?"


End file.
